Dorothy's Prom
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: It's the night of Dorothy's senior prom. Her date doesn't stand her up so she goes with him. She never dates Stan, gets pregnant. No divorce, no resentment. She has the chance to become the teacher she wanted instead of a substitute teacher.


**A/N: Ever since I saw the episode of **_**Golden Girls**_** "What a Difference a Date Makes" I wondered what would have happened if Dorothy would have gone to her senior prom with John. This story starts out with the prom and then shows Dorothy's life at the time of Golden Girls. =) Thanks.**

I was preparing for my senior prom. I'm not sure who is more excited about it, Ma or me. I'm so excited! I can't believe John even asked me to go with him. I'm so happy, I think I could burst. He should be here any minute. Ma and Gloria have been helping me get ready. I think Ma was surprised that I was able to get a date since I haven't dated much in high school. I told her I have just been trying to get through my schoolwork but I don't think that she believes me. Why would she? I have been trying to get a date, but it just doesn't seem to be working out for me. I'm a shy, tall, girl in Brooklyn, New York. There is Stan Zbornack; but I would die before ever considering a date with him. I can only imagine what he would have said if John wouldn't have invited me to the prom. Well no more time for chit chat, I must be getting ready for the prom!

[

I'm excited for my Pussycat; being able to go to the prom. John came and met with Sal and me; we think he's an okay kid. As long as our Dorothy doesn't end up pregnant and have to marry the bozo. She looks so beautiful; we got her a mint green dress because it was the only color that actually looked good on her. She has never been one that can go into the store and get whatever she wanted off the rack because some colors are just horrible for her. When John showed up, I answered the door and he was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you really going to take my daughter to the prom in that getup? Her father and I thought you were a good guy; but you are not going to take her in that! Go home and get something good!" I exclaimed.

"Relax Mrs. Petrillo." He said and showed me the suit bag that he was holding. "I just got it and I haven't had a chance to put it on yet." He replied. I nodded.

"Oh, well then; go into the other room and put it on. I don't want my daughter seeing you this way." I exclaimed and he walked towards the bathroom. Gloria walked down the stairs.

"Ma?" She whispered. I walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Is Dorothy's date here yet? She's getting awfully antsy upstairs." Gloria said. I nodded.

"Go ahead and let her come down. He's here. He's in the bathroom." I replied and Gloria rolled her eyes.

"That's a typical man for you." Gloria walked back up the stairs. I stood there nervous that my little girl was going to the prom. Her father was working and so not able to see her go off to the prom. I know that she would be a good girl and that she'd be okay while she was there. It was getting her out of the house that was nerve wracking for me. John walked out of the bathroom just in time. He was holding a corsage for Dorothy and I couldn't help but smile. This was my daughter's first date! Dorothy came walking down the stairs and she looked gorgeous; I was thrilled for her.

[

When Gloria came back in and said that we could go downstairs I was scared. What would John say about how I looked and my dress? Would I be okay? Was I going to faint? All these questions went through my mind as I walked out of my bedroom and towards the stairs with Gloria following closely behind me. Then I saw him. John was standing there, but he was looking at Ma! I was coming down the stairs and my date was talking to my mother? I held my breath for just a moment and finally he looked at me and I was able to release that and smile. I finished walking down the stairs and hugged John.

"I'm glad you made it." I said. He couldn't stop looking at my dress.

"You look so beautiful Dorothy." He replied and I smiled. I couldn't help but look down at my dress. "Oh! This is for you." John slipped the corsage onto my wrist and I touched it lightly. Then I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"It's getting late you two; look at me." Ma said. We did and I smiled. Ma took our picture and then we walked towards the door. "Have fun." I looked at her.

"I will Ma."

"Not too late Dorothy." Ma stated.

"Okay Ma." I replied. Finally, John and I were walking out the door for our senior prom. It was definitely going to be a night that would change my life forever. I could feel it.


End file.
